


Davy Jone's Locker

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Un libro, una leyenda y un castigo





	Davy Jone's Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico este fic a mis queridas Raix y Victoria, porque vuestros cumpleaños están a la vuelta de la esquina y hoy es el de Saga y Kanon. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro inestimable apoyo y cariño, de todo corazón. ¡Os quiero! Gemini Twin Rule!
> 
> Oneshot basado en la leyenda de Davy Jones.
> 
> Personajes principales: Saga de Géminis, Kanon y Atreo de Cuervo.  
> Fic creado el 27-05-2018. Subido en FFnet y AO3 el 30-05-2018
> 
> Copyright: Masami Kurumada por los personajes originales de Saga y Kanon. OC Atreo de Cuervo, maestro de Saga de Géminis creado por mi, Melissia, en diciembre de 2012, ya que aparece en mi fic "Serket, la diosa Escorpión".

**Davy Jone's Locker**

—…Y así, aquel pirata traidor, fue enviado a la cabina de Davy Jones.

Las manos callosas cerraron el libro de ajadas cubiertas, repasando la portada unos instantes. Miró al niño que se cubría con el embozo de la sábana, asustado por aquel relato que su maestro le acababa de contar.

—Maestro…— musitó aquella vocecita, captando la atención de los ojos azul oscuro del hombre—, ¿quién es Davy Jones? ¿Y por qué tiene una cabina?

Atreo sonrió aviesamente y tamborileó los dedos sobre el libro, antes de acercarse al rostro de su alumno.  
— ¿De veras quieres saber eso?

El pequeño Saga terminó de cubrirse la cabecita con la sábana, temblando de miedo. Pero aún así, de sus labios salió una respuesta afirmativa.

La llama de la candela tembló unos instantes, estremeciéndose como aquel niño, mientras una gruesa gota de cera resbalaba hasta solidificarse por el camino.

El maestro de Saga pensó unos instantes, en si debía aclararle la duda a su alumno, sintiendo compasión. Pero desechó la idea cuando recordó la trastada de aquel día por la mañana, cuando el niño desobedeció reiteradamente sus órdenes. Un justo castigo, hacerle temblar de miedo antes de dormir.

—Verás pequeño—comenzó a relatar Atreo—, Davy Jones era un pirata de terrible reputación, que se enamoró perdidamente de la diosa Calipso. Esta diosa, se encargaba de guiar las almas de los hombres fallecidos en el mar hacia su lugar de reposo, por lo que Davy Jones decidió que él haría ese trabajo si a cambio, diez años después, ella le esperaría para disfrutar de su amor. Durante ese tiempo, el pirata no podía tocar tierra. Y al final de la década, él fue a reunirse con la diosa, dando por finalizado el tiempo del pacto…solo para encontrarse abandonado por Calipso, ya que ella no acudió a la cita, tal y como prometió. Davy Jones enfureció, se arrancó el corazón del pecho y lo escondió en un lugar donde la diosa jamás pudiera encontrarlo. Y partir de entonces, siguió dedicándose a la piratería, pero todos aquellos que eran asesinados por él, podían servirle como tripulantes en su barco…para la eternidad.

Saga tragó saliva y, asomó sus ojillos por encima de la sábana de nuevo.  
— ¿Y lo de la cabina? ¿Por qué el pirata de la historia fue enviado a Davy Jones? ¿Para obligarle a servir en su tripulación?

Con suavidad, Atreo se incorporó de la silla y recolocó la cama de su alumno, mientras reía al ver su cara de pavor. Recogió la candela tras depositar el libro sobre una mesa y sonrió.  
—El pirata murió ahogado, porque le arrojaron por la borda al ser un traidor— respondió—, eso significa ir a la cabina de Davy Jones. Pero si alguna vez surcas las aguas y ves a ese pirata, aléjate de él, porque irá a matarte. Es cosa tuya si decides formar parte de la tripulación o bien ser confinado al fondo del mar.

Dicho esto, apagó la llama de un soplido y cerró la desvencijada puerta.

* * *

El caballero de Géminis miraba a su reflejo. Frente a él, impávido, Kanon seguía conjurando contra el Santuario y sus habitantes, hiriendo sus oídos.

Golpearle no había surtido efecto, más que su gemelo siguiera regodeándose en su propia infamia y prosiguiera queriendo engatusarle para gobernar juntos el mundo, asesinando al Sumo Sacerdote y a la recién reencarnada diosa Atenea.

— ¡Cállate ya!— rugió Saga, amenazando de nuevo con el puño a su propio hermano, quien compuso una mueca de satisfacción, al percatarse de que en su interior, empezaba a aflorar lo que él deseaba.

—No eres tan distinto a mi, Saga, y lo que te he propuesto sabes que es algo factible, solo tienes que dejar que salga tu verdadero ser, tan vil y rastrero igual que yo. ¡Matemos a Atenea y a Shion!

— ¡Eso que dices es alta traición!— gruñó su gemelo, harto de la situación, por lo que agarró a su hermano por las muñecas y le asestó un rodillazo que le hizo doblegarse finalmente—. Y voy a poner fin a tus ambiciones Kanon , ¡ahora mismo!

Seguidamente, tiró de la camiseta de su hermano arrastrándole escaleras abajo, allí donde el mar rompía con fuerza contra una celda, una cavidad natural formada en el cabo Sunión, donde se encerraba a los traidores al Santuario.

Saga abrió la verja de hierro y empujó a su hermano al interior, cerrando con llave el acceso.

Al darse cuenta de su situación, Kanon se lanzó contra los barrotes e intentó moverlos infructuosamente.  
— ¡Sácame de aquí hermano!— gritó con impaciencia—. Esto no es justo… ¡mierda Saga, sácame de aquí!

Su gemelo permaneció de espaldas, escuchando el rumor de las olas, tratando de hacer callar a su conciencia que se debatía entre la continua verborrea de Kanon y el mal que comenzaba a surgir en sus entrañas.

— ¿No irás a matar a tu propio hermano?— aulló Kanon, en un último intento, apelando a la bondad que se supone que Saga poseía, a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de que su hermano había cambiado.

El caballero de Géminis cerró los ojos, pensando en la situación que tenía por delante.  
—No morirás por mi culpa, hermano— sentenció sin darse la vuelta—, serán los dioses quienes decidan tu suerte.

Y, tras decir esto, subió las escaleras, sin hacer caso a los gritos desesperados de Kanon.

Aquella noche, Saga recogió aquel libro ajado, que antaño su maestro le leía muy a su pesar entonces, pero que en el fondo le gustaba.

Sus manos acariciaron la cubierta, donde se especificaba el carácter terrorífico de los cuentos que había dentro. Torció una sonrisa y abrió sus páginas.  
—Kanon, tendrás que rendir cuentas ante Davy Jones…a no ser que encuentres el tridente de Poseidón…


End file.
